Humane Raid - Valkyrie
$10,260 (Easy) (Crew only) $20,520 (Normal) (Crew only) $25,650 (Hard) (Crew only) |protagonists = 4 Players |fail = Valkyrie destroyed Player(s) killed }} Valkyrie is the fourth setup mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online for the Humane Raid. Walkthrough Go to the Los Santos Naval Port at the Port of Los Santos, where a heavily armed helicopter is being stored, for military use. The players must drive to the entrance, where Merryweather guards will be waiting, they must be killed and fought off, and players must fight their way to the rear of the port where a helipad is. Heavily armed units will be all over the sight, including snipers, which will fire every 10 seconds. A good strategy is for two or three players to enter via the main entrance, whilst one or two walk/swim around the right side of the port, and climb ladders to the Valkyrie on its helipad. All four players should get into the chopper, and begin to take off Once collected, two Froggers and one Buzzard will begin to intercept and shoot down the Valkyrie, the Froggers should be an easy enemy to take down, where the players on the sides can use their miniguns to constantly fire at them. Once the Froggers are taken out, if not already done so, the Buzzard should speed its journey up to the Valkyrie, the Buzzard will constantly fire its miniguns and will often fire lock-on missiles, which can usually not be dodged by the pilot. The Buzzard should be taken down by the co-pilot, with help from the side players, before it comes close the the Valkyrie, as the Valkyrie can only take three missiles before it cuts out or blows up. Once the three helicopters are taken down, three more helicopters will spawn relatively far away from the players, it is advised to fly to the drop-off point just north of the Alamo Sea, and shoot the helicopters down with snipers and Homing Launchers, instead of using the Valkyrie's on-board weaponry. Once taken down, if not already done, the pilot should land on the the small road at the drop off point off North Calafia Way. Mission Objectives * Steal the Valkyrie * Wait for your team to get into the Valkyrie * Destroy the pursuing helicopters * Get in the Valkyrie (if exited part-way through the mission) * Deliver the Valkyrie to the drop-off. Tips *If the player does not own an Armored Kuruma, or did not select for its use, the players still have an easy technique to get to the Valkyrie easier: :#For the best chance of success, get all players into a fast car, or, if not, get each player into a super car. :#Instead of shooting down all the Merryweather units, drive straight into the main carpark, ignoring the guards. For Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC players, "ducking" down during this part is beneficial. :#Ignore the instruction of getting into the warehouse; instead, drive towards the far-right of the warehouse, to a small section of tarmac next to the port's waters, where a small section of roof covers. :#If the players have gone to the right location, they can run down the side of the warehouse walls, on the exterior. Running along the thin ledge inches away from the water allows the players to reach the other end of the warehouse and only being susceptible to the attacking Buzzard; a player with a high-powered weapon can easily take this down. :#Once the wall has ended, it is advised the first player along the ledge takes all the other Merryweather units out. Taking cover behind the warehouse wall (while being on the ledge) and shooting without peaking out behind the wall is a good idea for starters, as there is a sniper unit on-top of the main dock crane. Once the ground units have been taken out, the sniper unit can then be easily eliminated. :#Progressing onto the main dock is now recommended, however, the players must note several Merryweather units who weren't on the radar will now appear, and are hiding behind several concrete slabs. These units are located very near the Valkyrie. :#The players can now enter the Valkyrie. *Alternatively, driving in with an Armored Kuruma with all crew members is the best way to get to the Valkyrie without being injured or killed. **The players can use this as an easier way to complete the mission quicker, and it is recommended the players do not focus on killing the majority of the Merryweather units. Gallery HumaneRaidValkyrie-JobImage-GTAO.jpg|Job image on lobby screen. Video Navigation }} Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:Heist Setups Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online